Cultivation
Realms used by commoners: - Tempered Body - Real Warrior - National Guardian Realms used by warriors in the eastern coast: - Martial Disciple (Qi Sensing) - Houtian Warrior - Innate (Xiantian) Warrior - Earth Stage - Heaven Position (Half Fairy) - Holy Stage - God Realm Any disciple is allowed to study the art of body tempering at the beginner's level. But without fine bones, would not achieve much in his lifetime. Hou Tian Warriors are those who have perceived Qi an are able to practice real qi arts. assisted by real qi, they would easily be able to defeat a hundred armed men. Xian Tian Warriors, once they accumulate enough real qi, can establish deep connections with their dantian, and create xian tian real qi within themselves. These are powerful martial warriors in every sense of the word. Once at the Xian tian Warrior level, they can project real qi from their bodies and kill people from a distance, most Hou Tian Warriors can't come close to them. But to reach the Xian Tian warrior level is tough, most people can't even imagine reaching that level. Earth Stage os the liquefication of Qi in the dantian, and Complete Earth Stage corrosponds to fake Solidication of Qi (Golden Dan). Not much is known about Heaven Position (Half Fairy), Holy Stage or God Realm except they are higher tiers of existence. Blood Warrior - Bloodline Essence: Useless Stone Monkey Bloodline The Power of this Bloodline, is to allow martial disciples to exhibit inhuman stamina and recovery, but once you comprehend how to feel qi, the body's meridian's will be blocked as a result of the bloodline. The rate of energy condensation will be much slower than even the average person. Blood warrior's are comparable to gods and demons of this world. Blood warriors are able to stimulate a special kind of blood within their bodies, as a result, they're able to manifest special abilities normal people can only dream of. These sort of people are extremely rare and anyone of them would be able to crush others on the same level as them. Blood warriors are fewer than one in ten thousand. Blood warriors are often hated for their talents, more often than not, they are assassinated at a young age. Bloodline Martial artists are rare, and the majority of them have astounding talent, that is true, but the essence is of a bloodline is a reflection of ones constitution, not all bloodlines help with cultivation, some bloodlines impede cultivation, that is what a "useless bloodline" is. The useless stone monkey bloodline is the most common, "useless Bloodline". Sound of Phoenix Bloodline Vicious flame Bloodline Magician Cultivation Practitioner Grade Spirit Grade Star Grade Moon Grade Magicians are commonly divided into five elemental categories on the basis of their talent and cultivation practice – wood, fire, earth, metal and water. Those who have specialization in incantation skills are known as the Incantation Masters. People who specialize in charm-making skills are known as the Charm Masters. And, the people who specialize in compounded drugs are known as the Alchemy Masters. There are a small number of magicians who use wind, thunder, ice, darkness or light as well. Some magicians can manipulate puppets and are therefore known as Puppet Masters. The Spirit Grade magicians can communicate with creatures from other strange worlds through their spirit power; they are even rarer than Puppet Masters,